Embarazada
by PattoG
Summary: No puedes llegar y decirnos simplemente "estoy embarazada" / Lo siento no sabia como decirlo /Quien es el padre? / Es tuyo idiota... Mal resumen lo se o OU


Bien antes que nada Beyblade no es mío, que mas quisiera que tener a Kai y Tala pero no es posible.

Bueno ahora si les pido perdón por no continuar aun mi otro fanfic pero la verdad es que tengo un problema grave de falta de inspiración pero NO lo voy a dejar a la mitad. En cuanto me sea posible subiré el siguiente capitulo mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño escrito producto de una noche de insomnio espero les guste.

La idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza un rato y no me pude resistir a escribirla.

-X-

**Embarazada**

-

Por: Patzy-Chan

-

—Maldición Hiromi no puedes llegar y decirnos _"estoy embarazada"_ así como así — Murmuro débilmente Rei mientras la miraba fijamente de pie frente a ellos con la cabeza gacha y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Lo siento no sabia como decírselos… — Murmuro ella avergonzada

— ¿Es una broma verdad? — Pregunto Manabu incrédulo.

Hiromi agacho aun más la vista y no respondió.

No sabía si debía decirles o no quien era el padre. Si lo hacia entonces tal vez el se enojaría horriblemente por no cumplir con su pacto. Despues de todo nunca habian hablado sobre hacer publica su relacion. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer.

Pero no podía ocultarlo por siempre.

No cuando el bebe naciera y menos aun si heredaba los hermosos y casi perfectos rasgos de su padre.

Al principio pensó en no decirles que estaba embarazada pero se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez hacerlo.

Lo notarían al verla ensancharse.

Además de que seria ridículo ocultarlo viajando o escondiéndose de ellos por que no pensaba darlo en adopción como sus padres querían. No regalaría a su hijo.

Y el padre era otro asunto, no se lo había dicho, no había querido interferir en su entrenamiento. Pero justo ahora Takao insistía en que bebiera para celebrar que eran nuevamente campeones. Estaban en un bar pequeño y acogedor.

La fiesta había salido bien hasta entonces, Takao y Daichi estaban muy orgullosos y sumamente ebrios, Max y Rei sonreían ampliamente claramente afectados también por el alcohol, Manabu bebía tranquilamente y su laptop sorprendentemente estaba guardada en su maletín y Kai, bueno Kai estaba sentado junto a ella bebiendo con la misma fría apatía de siempre.

Pero Takao ebrio es aun mas terco y cuando ella se negó a beber el insistió tanto que ella desesperada había gritado _"estoy embarazada imbecil no puedo beber"_ cuando el la había exasperado.

Y ahora Rei la miraba fijamente con evidente sorpresa.

Manabu la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Takao y Daichi tenían la boca abierta y el primero había dejado caer el vaso de su bebida sobre la mesa.

Max tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecía humanamente imposible.

Hiromi miro de reojo a Kai.

Estaba serio.

La miraba fijamente con una pequeña chispa indescifrable en la mirada.

—Hiromi ¿De verdad estas embarazada? — pregunto Takao con una nota de desilusión en la voz.

— Si, estoy embarazada. —Respondió mirando de reojo a Kai.

El la miro y asintió con la cabeza antes de regalarle una pequeña media sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le hacia latir el corazón salvajemente y le subía los colores al rostro.

— ¿Quién es el papá? — pregunto Kai burlonamente obviamente en un claro intento de molestarla

Pero no señor no cargaría con el problema ella sola… él padre tenia que hacerse responsable por sus acciones.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa idiota? — respondió inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos con furia.

Todos se congelaron al momento que ella pronuncio esas palabras esperando que Kai explotara colérico, después de todo nadie podía gritarle y mucho menos aun llamarlo idiota sin que recibiera un golpe. Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado cruel con Hiromi.

Pero en el momento en que Kai la tomo violentamente por los hombros intentaron ayudarla sin embargo se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares luego de que Kai se acerco tanto a ella que parecía a punto de besarla

— ¿Quién es el padre? — Pregunto de nuevo esta vez en un murmullo muy cerca de sus labios.

Kai sabía como hacerla perder la cordura, como hacer que olvidara todo lo que la rodeaba y justo en ese momento ella se olvido de donde estaban, de quien miraba y por que estaba molesta mientras que rodeaba su cuello con sus manos y lo besaba intempestivamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y al borde de un ataque cardiaco al ver a Kai corresponder el beso con intensidad y abrazarla con fuerza pegándola a él aun más, después de un beso largo Kai se separo de ella lentamente y Hiromi lo beso una última vez suavemente en los labios

— Es tuyo idiota.

Kai le dedico una pequeña mueca antes de soltarla y levantarse para arrastrarla fuera del bar

— Lo se. Ahora vamos a casa.

Hiromi le sonrío ampliamente a Kai y lo siguió entusiasmada ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás sin darles ninguna explicación, ya lo harían después.

Los demás permanecieron sentados mirando fijamente a la pareja salir del bar

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? — pregunto Max saliendo al fin de su estupor pero ninguno de los otros fue capaz de responder… sus mentes aun no procesaban la noticia…

_Hiromi estaba embarazada._

_Kai era el padre del bebe._

_Por lo tanto Kai y Hiromi salían juntos. _

En el momento en que Rei soltó una risa fuerte los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco pero el respondió.

— Demonios ahora le debo 100 dólares a Tala.

-X-

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que dejen un comentario.


End file.
